halcyon_days_legacy_of_the_solar_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mediterranean Commonwealth Corporation Union
A new and largely chaotic form of government. A “state run” by an endless number of corporations. There is no agreed upon method of leadership, and the methods of decision making change nearly monthly. At times money rules the day and at others it is used as wall paper as executives are assassinated in the streets in order to gain company shares. Internal conflict is common ranging from companies buying and dissolving each other, company owned gang shoot outs, and full organized military take overs of cities. The streets often run either green or red, if it cannot be acquired with money it can with enough bullets. It is mostly considered that civilians living within a company's jurisdiction are owned by the company. It is the company they pay taxes to, file complaints of basic services, crime, and safety. This government could be called a “Anarcho-Capitalism” government. Location(s) Earth Comprised of old world: Central and southern Italy, Sicily, Southern and Central Spain, Portugal, Northern Morocco, Northern Algeria, Tunisia, Northern Libya, Northern Egypt, Western Turkey, Bulgaria, Southern Serbia, Macedonia, Greece, Southern Bosnia, Montenegro, Albania. Small parts of Ukraine, Romania. Sub-factions MCCUBoD A internal council referred to as the MCCU Board of Directors has recently claimed to be the highest authority with many powerful companies naming or electing members to the board. They have attempted to set guidelines, definitions, and limits of power for all of the entities within the MCCU. They seem focused on reducing violence between the companies and increasing external influence. Many have resisted their leadership position, possibly preferring the freedom of undefined chaos. The MMCUBoD has its central headquarters in Catania Sicily. They have the strongest support base on the islands of the mediterranean. Graeco Solid State (Gaeco-Autonomi) Society were the wealthy ruling class have combined with advanced industry in a revolution. With automated farming, manufacturing, delivery, and transportation the lower and middle classes have been made irrelevant. This has made currency and the wider capitalist system unstable and abandoned. Products are no longer made to be sold as there is no costumer to buy them, but are instead made to order (made-to-order manufacturing) at no cost for those that the government cares to support. Robotics and automation have consumed and replace almost every aspect of society: civil, residential, and military. Believed to be ruled by a small elective council, the Graeco Solid State has loosely enforced a desired human population of 20,000 with approximately 7,500 statesmen, 7,500 engineers, and 5,000 military members. Those three groups are heavily assisted by immense amounts of robots and automations. As a subfaction they are aggressive and expansionist for resources. Controlling populations and territory is unimportant (and neglected) only available resource intake and reserves being desired. Within the MCCU they have many disjoined enclaves. Peaceful civilians are allowed to wander freely into, out of, and around Graeco territory without any rule of law. Territory hosting their privileged population is often walled off and heavily fortified. Because of this their land is often a chaotic criminal or barren waste land. Influences Armored Core (wiki ) Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (wiki )